


Dateless at Xmas

by ChelseaEllie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Karamel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Kara never found Mon-El's pod, so they never met, she dated William and JamesKara has the annual catco xmas Party, but her boss is super creepy and keeps making unwanted moves on her, so Alex suggests she take the new Daxamite bar man, will they get on or not?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Dateless at Xmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubble2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble2/gifts).



Note:Kara never found Mon-El’s pod so they never met.

* * *

Kara looked down at the beautiful invitation in front of her. It was the work Xmas party schedule, partners activities again she hated this, where the single were shunned and publicly humiliated.

She crinkled her nose at it. The Catco annual party was compulsory. And the owner had a creepy interest in her that she was desperate to avoid. Normally she could just shake it off but if she turned up alone, she wouldn’t be able to escape. She would pair up with her, and be stuck with the uncomfortable touches which she pretended not to notice.

This was such a bad day already, she had already been late for work because of a Supergirl emergency and so was noticed. She dropped coffee on her top, which was white. And Winn had cancelled on games night again because he had a date. She wanted to scream. Still only 45 more minutes at work before home time.

* * *

Alex had already ordered drinks for both of them when Kara entered the bar, a black cloud was above her head as the party had significant annoyed her.

She loved the bar, it was dark and quiet and surrounded by aliens, so she felt safe and free to be herself, not Supergirl not Kara Danvers but Kara Zor-El. To talk about home, to be herself.

“What’s wrong?”

“Catco Christmas party”

“Is she still being creepy towards you?”

“Yes, and if I turn up without a date, she will be pestering me and making me team with her, I can only say no so many times. I am just not interested in her like that, it was ok when we were friends, but she seems to want more.”

“It’s harassment, you should look for other job.”

“I love working there and under Miss Grant it was great, but now.... last week she filled my office with flowers... turned up at my house.... sent James to New York.... “

“You shouldn’t have to work like that.”

“I know just wish I could get out of this, can’t even have Winn or James pretend to be my date”

“Oh yes Winn has a new Girlfriend and James is married, However I have an idea” smiled Alex looking over at the bar. There was a handsome guy behind the bar with a cocky smile and a lot of female attention.

“No, no no no no no no no no no. Nnnnnnno. That’s a terrible idea” Kara protested.

Alex chuckled “look he’s new in town so your boss won’t question it. He passes as human, and he’s very charming”

“But he’s a ......”

“We’ve been over this, new world, new chance, when you appeared no one held your past against you, give him a chance”

“I know, it’s just so hard to forget how I grew up hating Daxam” Kara sighed 

“You need to judge based upon him as a person not stories you hear”

“Ok” Kara breathed deeply 

“Off you go ask him”

“I’m not ready for that yet” Kara shook her head a few more drinks first I think”

“On it,” Alex walked over to the bar

* * *

A few minutes later Alex returned, “He’s bringing the drinks over”

“There has to be another option?” Kara was having second thoughts

“Like who?”

“Google should have an answer”

At that moment Mon-El breezed over 

“Here are your drinks, and I’m happy to do that party thing, but are you ok with it, your kind doesn’t like mine much” he whispered 

“Fresh start, new planet, plus you lot are good at parties”

“That we are, Alex said it’s Friday, want to meet me here.”

“No come to my place, give me your phone I will give you my number”

He passed her his phone. And watched with interest as she put in her number, then dialled herself so she had his number. “It’s a fake date he grinned.”.

What have I got myself in for she thought?

* * *

Friday came Kara had butterflies in her stomach she wasn’t sure anyone would believe they were a couple. She had told him to use a human name, Mike. This would ease questions while aliens were accepted and had jobs in most areas, how she met him would prove too be complicated, this wa met at a bar was the truth.

The knock on the door set her pulse racing, she just needed the company to keep her creepy boss away from her she justified. But a Daxamite! She knew she shouldn’t judge he was doing her a favour but he wasn’t someone she really wanted to hang out with. Daxamites were known for parties and a lot of partners and not the science and logic she liked. To late now. Plus he had been nice enough to agree, maybe he didn’t know she was from Krypton. Maybe she should let him know.

“Hi” she opened the door to him. 

“Greetings you look stunning” 

“Thank you for doing this”

“Thank your sister, my boss owes her a favour and I owe my boss a lot, she helped so much when I got to Earth, explaining the culture and was kind to me, apparently for royalty I learnt quickly”

“You are the Prince?” Kara nearly spat. This was not good! She wasn’t expecting him to be the one person she really hated.

“Changed your mind?” He didn’t even look shocked at the appalled look on her face, “look I get it, you made an opinion of me knowing nothing about me, but the way I see it, you need a date, and I get to try to change your mind about me.” He shrugged.

Kara breathed deeply and looked at him. He was right she knew nothing about him, and she really didn’t want her boss flirting with her. What’s the worst that could happen she reasoned.

“Right so this is a professional deal you laugh at my jokes, you get me drinks and let all the women check you out, we leave together and that’s it we never speak of it again, Deal?”

He smiled and took her hand “Deal”.

* * *

The venue was beautiful, no expense has been spared, but Kara knew that there would be team games and challenges to crown the Catco Christmas champions. These would be hard work, Lena liked to make them work for their meals.

Kara walked briskly a step ahead of Mon-El who when he caught up whispered to her “if we are meant to be together maybe we should walk together.” She didn’t respond but slowed her pace. She was still processing the whole Prince thing.

Catco Christmas parties were unusual, more team building, and getting to see what the staff were like with their partners. Which meant they often had to complete in team tasks with other randomly selected couples which changed at each task and ended with a meal where the winners were announced then a dance.

Kara stepped up to the sign in desk gave her name and Mon-El’s, then was handed a tablet. First task room 17, with team 6 and 30. Mon-El followed her looking bemused, he had been briefed on what to expect and was enjoying watching what was happening.

They found room 17 and were waiting outside when they were joined by Winn and his date a very pretty shy brunette called Rachel, and a guy from It called Jeff and his partner Tony. They were invited into the room by the young man who was controlling it. He instructed them that everything they needed was in the room and time started now. And locked the door.

First Challenge was to record the most steps on pedometers in ten minutes everyone had 4, they rushed to start and started manically stepping and waving their arms, Winn gave Kara a knowing look, but she was being Kara so kept her powers under control.

10 minutes ended and the door opened, they removed the pedometers handed them over and went off to the next room, it appeared they were together for two tasks. They had to build the highest bridge they could to support eggs with just newspaper and tape.

Once separated they had to find as many films in a picture as possible. They had to list all the foreign heads of state in 5 minutes. Some things Mon-El was good at, spotting films and building the bridge, terrible at heads of state. Kara thought her ribs were broken she had laughed so much in so long, Mon-El was easy company, charming fun, and very interested in everyone else. Winn, Rachel, Jeff and Tony loved him. Kara was starting to question what she had heard about him and his people. Maybe Alex was right.

The final room was a general knowledge quiz, where they had to answer as many questions as they could in their pairs as possible in 15 minutes.

“I think it’s a tree” Kara started

“Are you sure I think it’s something the English people have with their dinner”

“What would you know about English people, you’ve been here for a matter of months”

“Quick study and dated one for a few months”

“We will see” Kara crinkled her nose

“You are cross, why” he lent back in the chair watching her with interest.

“I’m not, lets carry on with the quiz”

“Admit you are cross, and I will” he chuckled

“I’m not, Character in Marvel film, best friend of one of the original characters who lost memory and became a villain.”

“Tell me why you are cross?”

“I’m not” He didn’t make a sound just shrugged, she glared at him and tutted, “I don’t know, I guess I just forgot this was fake and I don’t know anything about you really” She wasn’t about to say she was jealous that he may have a girlfriend already. She had forgotten where he was from, forgotten about everything other than enjoying the moment. She didn’t know why she was cross about that. But she was.

“Just enjoy today and don’t over think, and Bucky Barnes”

“What?

“That’s the answer, Bucky Barnes”

“Who banned Christmas in the UK between 1653 and1658?” Mon-El moved to stand over her shoulder, his breath tickling on her neck. Reading the question over her shoulder. She slowed her breathing to calm herself. Maybe she had been single too long. He wasn’t that attractive, with his grey eyes and that smile. No she wasn’t having feelings for a Daxamite. She tried to convince herself.

* * *

Coffee break time flashed on the tablet as they went to get a drink and snack, and bumped in to Winn again.

“Hi how’s it going? And how did you two meet?” Winn clearly had been waiting to ask for too long.

“Alex introduced us” Mon-El smiled, “The moment she introduced us it was like we had known each other our whole lives” He wrapped an arm around Kara who tensed slightly at his touch. “How long have you two been together?” he asked pointing to Rachel.

“About 4 weeks, we met on line”

“What do you do?” Kara asked, feeling more comfortable wrapping her arm around Mon-El.

“I study viruses”

“Interesting”

“Have you seen you know who yet?” Winn asked gesturing to hint about the CatCo owner

“No but I think I see her over there” Kara pointed with her head.

“Too late she noticed you” Mon-El whispered.

As if by magic the Raven-haired woman was next to Kara, uncomfortably close to her, glaring at Mon-El.

“Kara, nice to see you here, I didn’t realise you were dating anyone” Mon-El squeezed her tighter and kissed her head softly.

“This is a lovely party. Thank you so much” Kara avoided the question.

“Well if you get bored you know where to find me” She winked and walked away.

“Thank you” Kara turned to Mon-el and gazed at him a second too long. She was regretting this for totally different reasons to what she had assumed. No! No! No! she told herself she couldn’t have feelings for the Daxamite Prince. This was a business deal only. But boy she wanted to kiss him so much.

* * *

The second half of the challenge was an escape room with 2 other teams. William, and his date, Katie, and Dave from accounts payable, and his very pregnant wife Jane.

Kara faked a smile when she saw William. It had been months since they split and while they agreed that they didn’t have the spark they wanted and they didn’t feel ready to settle for ok and wanted something more. So agreed to be friends, that faded after a few weeks. It was more for image or self-worth, they were both hurt due to things not working out and needed a break. In time they both hoped for their friendship to start up again but for now they needed space.

He moved to kiss her cheek and she responded in kind. “This is Katie” he said stepping back and taking his date’s hand, who looked quizzically at Kara.

Kara fixed her glasses, and Mon-El put his arm around her and reached out his other arm to William. “Hi I’m Mike”. They shook hands. “Dave” noticing the tension interjected.

“So, what do you expect for this task?” Dave asked, he had been William’s friend when the relationship went sour. But was fond of Kara and knew they were better as friends.

“It’s an hour, so won’t be easy!” Kara stated, looking for the host to start the game, the sooner this was over the better.

“This year is so much fun” Jane “I love this idea of games then dinner, how are you guys doing so far?”

“I think we did well, the quiz was tricky” William replied, “Boy bands are not our strong point”

“Kara was awe and some with those, she knows so much about boy bands” Gushed Mon-El. Kara Blushed, her boy band love was not something she normally shared with people. Her heart skipped a beat at Mon-El’s praise. She wasn’t sure why. But she liked it.

“I was more a rock chick” Jane replied. “Give me any Papa Roach or Sum 41 and I’m all over it.”

“Greetings” an elderly gentleman appeared, and opened the door, “Escape within an hour or perish” he smiled they walked through the door, it was pitch dark, he slammed the door shut and they heard the lock turn and it started.

* * *

“I think that’s the code, now press Enter” William instructed, Kara typed the code into the panel, after a painfully long wait it went green and clicked, then the door opened. They bundled out of the room.

The elderly Gentleman was stood there and proudly smiled. “Well done, that’s an impressive time” please take your seats dinner will be served soon” and he walked away.

The group all started laughing with glee and hugging each other. Kara wrapped her arms around Mon-El and before they realised the adrenaline of the game had its influence on them as Kara closed the gap between them and passionately kissed him. The kiss lasted a few seconds but they broke apart looking at each other with fresh appreciation. And shock. The others had already left.

“Well, that was nice” said Kara, linking arms with him, “let’s go find our table” and she led him down the stairs. Kissing him was everything she had hoped and enjoyed. But she felt a little conflicted, this was meant to just be show.

* * *

They found their table, joined with Winn and Eve and a few people that Kara knew by face but not name. The wine was flowing and everyone was jolly. Mon-El pulled out a hip-flask and poured some into his glass offering Kara some, knowing the wine had no effect on her she happily accepted some which caused Winn to raise an eyebrow as Kara started giggling at most things.

“Thank you, your highness” she bowed.

“Highness?” enquired Lee who was amused at Kara being drunk, no one had ever seen her drunk before

“Family joke” Winn interjected.

“Too complicated to explain” Mon-El added, “Let’s get you some fresh air” and took Kara outside to help sober her up a little. Before she accidentally spoilt their ruse.

* * *

“Your eyes are so grey” she giggled looking at him.

“Thank you”

“That’s not a good thing”

“Ok”

“Well on you its good, but grey eyed dragons are dangerous”

“You think I’m dangerous”

“Yes”

“But you know who I am”

“I do, and don’t worry your secret is safe with me sssshhhhhhh”

“Thank you” he smiled

“I had a pet dragon, he was lovely, did you have any pets?”

“Oh yes, I had my pick of animals, but the one I loved most was small dog like creature, he was so loyal to me, used sleep in my bed. I miss him”

Kara was leaning on his shoulder and softly started to snore. She really was a lightweight with alcohol.

* * *

A slightly more sober Kara returned with Mon-El to the dinner table just in time for starters, which barely touched the table before Kara as good as inhaled hers. She alway had a good appetite. 

Conversation around the table was light hearted, with them all sharing stories, Winn told everyone about the time he was tricked by an ex into dressing as Wonder woman for a fancy dress party which turned out to be a formal meal with her parents. Clearly that relationship ended. Lee shared his worst first date when he fell asleep at the dinner table and she walked out and left him with the bill. Mon-El shared stories about when his parents tried to match him with a friend of theirs child, the problem was the child was 6 he was 15, they remembered to check ages next time. Kara felt a little sad as she knew the reality of that wasn’t as playful as he suggested.

She was about to share a story when more food arrived and was eaten. They finished their final course and the plates had been taken away bar coffee. The owner took to the stage at the end of the room.

“Hello Employees, this year has had its challenges and we have all acquitted ourselves well. But tonight, isn’t about work it’s about bonding, and I hope you had fun. So, let’s see who has won the title of Catco champion of 2020, and wins this lovely trophy, and week away in Rome, and a pamper set. Starting with 3rd we have Kimbeley and Daniel, well done come up here and collect your prize.

2nd Winn and Rachel” 

“Well done Man” Mon-El patted Winn on the shoulder with slightly more pressure than expected the younger man winced slightly.

“I’m so impressed well done” Gushed Kara, still slightly drunk.

“This leaves the Winner. And I’m Proud to announce the winner is one of my closest friends. She’s here with her new boyfriend. But before we call them up here I think we should be aware that her boyfriend is an Alien, he’s only been on this planet for a few months and he’s not really her boyfriend, her sister paid him to be her date…….. congratulations Kara And Mike or should I can you Prince Mon-El”

Kara went pale. And ran from the room.

“Wait” Mon-El stated standing up his grey eyes glinting with mischief. “Miss Luther, you have done your research well done. Now I thought Aliens were welcome on your Planet, you ever partook in a speech welcoming us. Is that wrong?” He looked around the room to hushed whispers, “You are correct I am the Crown Prince of Daxam, but as my Planet was destroyed in the aftershock of Supergirl and Superman’s Planet breaking up. So I’m no longer a Prince, rather I work and pay taxes here. I consider myself a citizen of Earth.”

Kara was stood in the door way listening, having stopped running when she heard his voice.

“I use the name Mike when working, it’s easier and allows me to leave my past behind. No one ever asked if I was an alien so I haven’t lied.” He walked towards her “I question your relationship with Kara, as if someone was truly your best friend why you would treat her like this? Shaming someone publicly seems cruel, but to answer your points. Yes, I’m here as a favour to her sister, who is concerned about a creepy person who keeps showering unwanted attention on Kara and wanted her to have a fun night. And, yes we know that she should leave and find other job but other than your attention she likes working here.”

Kara walked back into the room, transfixed by the events. 

“Your behaviour to the staff is unprofessional, and if Kara wants to put in a complaint, I will support her” Debbie in HR called out.

“I’m a witness to her behaviour too, I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything before I was scared for my job” a mousey girl from finance stepped up. Kara smiled at the support she didn’t expect.

“Me too, But we stand with Kara” a guy from Printing joined in.

On the stage the colour drained from Lena’s face.

“It may be best for you if you keep away from the office, and put someone in charge to run it, you keep your focus on L-Corp and pray no one looks into that too closely” Jeff stated “And Mike….. Mon-El I wish I had a friend like you to call onto protect my sister, I don’t care where you are from, I would love to have a beer with you one day.”

Lena stormed off the stage, her assistant indicated to Kara she should collect her prize.

“Thank you” she sobbed, “Thank you all, I guess we should just carry-on celebrating, I guess we pull the tables to the side” the assistant nodded. People did and music started playing as the band got on the stage. She looked over at Mon-El who was chatting away to a bunch of people, and she smiled. This hadn’t turned out like she expected, and maybe Daxamites were worth taking a chance on.

“So, do you have two hearts like Doctor Who?” Winn asked

“Just the one” Mon-El chuckled.

“What about powers, like Supergirl?”

“I think so, but I don’t really understand them yet”

“So, do you have all the same parts as human men?” a tall slim blonde was stroking his chest.

“Excuse me James, I think I need to talk to Mon-El for a few minutes” Kara grabbed him hand and pulled him away. He winked at James as he followed her.

* * *

“So you want to talk to me?”

“Kinda!”

“Kinda?”

“I want to thank you, I misjudged you and I really want to give you a chance, and hope that you will as well.”

“Not sure” he teased.

“Ok” she looked Crestfallen.

“Come here” he pulled her close, and kissed her, releasing her “I think we can work it out”

She smiled and kissed him back. Smiling she pulled him to dance with her on the dance floor, this wasn’t how she saw the day going, but was pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a change from the original plan, I will post the first story I wrote, but I wasnt sure how happy it was for xmas, I will tag you in it as well. But thought with the horrible year you may like something nice and happy.
> 
> I hope you like this.


End file.
